Atracción Interesante
by Susumi sama
Summary: ¿Como puede entretenerse una chica que vive con 4 cazadores escandalosos y de personalidades totalmente diferentes? Alluka decidió ponerlos a prueba con un interesante experimento que encontró en una revista.


**Atracción interesante**

Hola a todos c: esta no es la primera vez que escribo pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, Hunter x Hunter realmente es una obra maestra y necesitaba escribir sobre ello ( en especial por que amo el Killugon y el Leopika) les comento que este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras iba a la escuela y escuchaba Reason ( ending 3 )

Realmente deseo que Togashi retome el manga, no se como puede dejar una verdadera joya así nada mas, HxH es vida, es amor

Espero que les guste mi absurda historia :)

 **Notas**

Los personajes de hxh no son míos, son obras maestras de Togashi, todos los derechos a su autor

Oficialmente Alluka es un chico, pero en esta historia la tomaremos como una chica c:

* * *

Estaba Alluka tirada sobre el sofá de la sala, aquella ya no era la niña perdida y triste de hace un año, era toda una adolescente, desde que salió al exterior con su hermano, maduró y empezó a interesarse en cosas de su edad; vestidos, maquillaje, bolsos, consejos de belleza, adornos de cabello, perfumes y revistas, si, revistas de chicas donde suelen salir toda esa clase de cosas, revistas que Killua llamaba " endemoniadas " pues según él envenenaban la mente de su inocente hermanita.

Justo ese día había salido la edición mayo de la revista " Pinky Dolls " y pintaba de muy interesante, sin mencionar que este número incluía 10 páginas más de lo habitual, la chica compro la revista sin dudarlo y desde eso no se había levantado del sillón hasta devorarla por completo; consejos de cocina, como preparar un pastel de fresas color rosa, vestidos de temporada, tips para ligar, mascarilla nocturna para tener un cutis suave y terso, 10 cosas que debes tomar en cuenta antes de ir a una cita y cada vez se ponía mejor

-Que emocionante! – dijo mientras el azul de sus ojos brillaba intenso

Pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue un pequeño e "inocente" experimento que la lleno de pura curiosidad, no era tan difícil, solo necesitaba unos conejillos de indias, ropa de cada uno de los participantes y varios días de paciencia, sabiendo que los 4 chicos siempre consentían sus caprichos era lógico que no se negarían.

Se levantó del sillón y siguió las instrucciones que le daba la revista

-empecemos con la ropa! - dijo para sí misma en bajo y emocionada

El primer paso era conseguir una camiseta de cada uno de los varones de la casa, empezó por el más fácil para ella y ese era Killua, fue directo a la habitación de su hermano que por cierto estaba muy ocupado jugando con Gon un nuevo juego de cartas llamado Jugi-Pooh, Alluka con la tranquilidad del mundo entró y jalo del cajón donde estaba la ropa del albino para tomar una prenda azul oscuro, su hermano y amigo estaban tan concentrados en su partida que no se percataron de la presencia de la chica

-Pero Killua tu perro biscocho solo me quita 4 puntos de vida, o sea que me quedan 4012 no 4006 – sentencio el moreno mostrando los puntos en su calculadora

-rayos! Esta carta es una basuratotal, pensé que el deck de postres tendría potencial -exclamoel albino derrotado

Alluka tomo la prenda y salió con la misma tranquilidad sin interrumpirlos, le llenaba de alegría ver a su hermano con su felicidad restaurada desde que los 5 estaban juntos,

-Onii-chan es tan sencillo, te debo una Gon-chan – celebró la joven

Camino por el pasillo y se topó con la habitación de joven Kurta, aquel no estaba ya que había salido a comprar un libro por el que se pasó varias semanas juntando, al ver que la cantidad ya estaba reunida salió inmediatamente sin avisar, la emoción le había ganado.

No fue tan difícil, entro y lo primero que sintió fue el olor de los libros que acaricio suavemente su nariz, sin mencionar que todo estaba perfectamente limpio y acomodado simétricamente, clásico del el, abrió su closet y vio una camiseta blanca de algodón muy cómoda para dormir.

\- aaww que suave

Alluka la tomo sin desordenar nada y con la misma se salió.

La morada del médico era el total opuesto del rubio; basura, libros, calzoncillos… todo estaba tirado en el suelo, por suerte para la joven tampoco Leorio estaba ya que se encontraba en la universidad, al abrir el closet se topó con muchas camisas blancas perfectamente planchadas y varios sacos azules

-no creo que Leorio-san use esas camisas para dormir – dijo Alluka pensativa

Decidió husmear por los cajones, era realmente tonto ya que la ropa sucia se encontraba guardada cuando ahí debía estar la limpia, la chica se estaba desesperando, encontrar una camiseta de Leorio que oliera a lavandería se estaba volviendo difícil; reviso la cama, el tocador y nada, hasta que en el fondo de la habitación exactamente a un lado de su escritorio vio una silla que tenía una montaña de ropa, la chica se acercó y uso de su olfato

Bingo! –dijo aliviada

Era la prenda que buscaba, con la misma y sin pisar nada, se dio la media vuelta y salió

-Bien, ya tengo una camiseta de Leorio-san, Pika-san y Onii-chan… ahora solo falta la de Gon-chan

Gon fue el más sencillo de todos, el joven moreno había lavado su ropa exactamente ayer, Alluka simplemente fue al cuarto de lavado, hurgo entre shorts verdes y calzoncillos y encontró la clásica playera blanca que Gon suele usar para dormir

-Ahora si estamos completos, que empiece el experimento! - sonrió

Callo la noche y la pequeña familia de amigos estaba reunida en el comedor, cena que solía ser bastante ruidosa, Leorio hablando de sus experiencias universitarias, Gon y Killua juntos peleando la última albóndiga, Kurapika sereno sonriendo y lanzando uno que otro regaño y Alluka sentada con una mirada algo sospechosa ya que su juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Justo cuando todos habían acabado y se disponían a llevar sus platos a la cocina para lavar, Alluka les detuvo anunciando su acontecimiento

-Chicos se me ha ocurrido una idea y necesito de su colaboración, más que nada es un experimento, apenas estén libres nos reuniremos en la sala para que les explique un poco – dijo la morena con una felicidad y salió de la cocina

Los chicos la vieron muy interesados, en especial Killua que a pesar de que ya llevaban unos 2 meses viviendo juntos, su pequeña hermana todavía era muy tímida y no se había acostumbrado del todo al ambiente ruidoso y bipolar de sus amigos, verla así de animada solo levanto aún más su curiosidad, definitivamente Alluka estaba creciendo

-me pregunto que sorpresa nos tiene preparada Alluka chan –dijo el ojimiel expectativo

-yo me pregunto lo mismo Gon… créeme – comento el albino dudoso

-bueno chicos yo ya termine de lavar mi plato, faltas tú Leorio, apresura un poco ya que la niña nos quiere para algo - el Kurta acomodaba la vajilla en lo que Leorio lavaba.

Ya listos los 4, fueron a la sala donde Alluka los esperaba sentada en un banquito delante del sofá y sobre la mesita principal había 4 bolsas que contenían una prenda, Los varones tomaron lugar en el sofá

\- ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Gon curioso

-No es nada difícil chicos, miren aquí encima tengo 4 prendas suyas, lo único que van a hacer es que a partir de hoy dormirán con esta camiseta, al despertar se sacaran la prenda y la volverán a poner en la bolsa, solamente harán el mismo procedimiento por 3 días

\- usaremos la misma camiseta solo para dormir por 3 días? – preguntó Gon

\- si - le dijo Alluka sonriente

\- y que lograremos con esto? - ahora pregunto el Kurta

\- ya verán… - dijo misteriosa

Los chicos dudaron un poco pero terminaron aceptando, esa noche antes de dormir cada uno se sacó la camiseta que tenía y durmió con la escogida por Alluka, al día siguiente se la sacaron y la guardaron en la bolsa hermética, estuvieron así por 3 días.

*o*o*o*o*

3 DIAS DESPUES

Justo la tarde del día 3 exactamente a las 6:30 pm Alluka los volvió a citar, esta vez a un más emocionada, tendría los resultados de su experimento y con eso se sacaría muchas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, los 4 chicos le devolvieron las prendas dentro de la bolsa como ella había pedido, Alluka tenía un lápiz y una libreta a mano

-Bien one-chan ya pasaron los días, ¿ahora que sigue? – le pregunto su hermano

-Bueno vamos a ver los resultados – miro curiosa a cada uno de sus conejillos… digo voluntarios - mmm empecemos con el mayor, Leorio-san, quiero que tomes la camiseta de mi Onii-chan la huelas y me digas tu opinión

\- Solo eso? – le miro algo sorprendido

\- solamente eso Leorio-san y después quiero que me digas que te pareció

Leorio tomo la prenda y la paso en su nariz

\- qué opinas Leorio-san? – le preguntó Alluka

-Puaaj esta porquería huele a sudor, ¿Killua acaso no te bañas antes de dormir? – dijo Leorio con cara de asco

\- Bakaaa yo no soy de transpirar es lógico que tu nariz está mal yo no apesto yelorio - dijo killua defendiéndose

\- Es Leorioooo y eso es porque ya te acostumbraste tanto a tu apeste que ya ni lo sientes, uugh - saca la lengua y mete la camiseta en bolsa

\- bueno - dice la chica anotando "cosas" en su libretita – y qué opinas de la camiseta de pika-san?

Leorio tomo la camiseta del rubio

\- mmmm– olfatea - es como un perfume tenue de lavandería, de hecho podría pasar por limpia, ni huele mal

Kurapika sonrió victorioso

\- Mm interesante – anotaba la chica - y la de Gon-chan?

Ahora el moreno tomo la prenda del Freecss

-….. – El medico se quedó con los ojos totalmente blancos

-uh? – miro el ojimiel

\- … DEMONIOOS GOON…. esta cosa apesta a axila sudada, ya cómprate un desodorante, eres adolescente, apestas… y apestas feo por dios! – Leorio tomaba la prenda con unos cuantos dedos

\- ya uso desodorante – dijo con un puchero – sudo un poco más porque duermo de lado de la pared y Killua del lado de la ventana, a él le da más aire

\- excusas, mejor ni te atrevas a levantar los brazos o nos mataras a todos! – replico Leorio

\- pero si justo ahora llevo desodorante Leorio - dijo Gon triste con lloriqueo

\- es cierto, yo vi que se lo ponga - dijo Killua sin emoción

\- Leorio No seas grosero con Gon! – regaño Kurapika *nota de la autora: mamapika al rescate XD

-pff yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo el médico cruzado de brazos

-bien bien tranquilos chicos, ahora es el turno de Gon-chan, ¿ por qué no empiezas con la de Leorio-san? - dijo Alluka tratando de controlar la situación

\- Bueno - dijo el Freecss tomando la bolsa que contenía la prenda del mayor

«Gon-chan es el que tiene la nariz más sensible y desarrollada de los cuatro, sus respuestas serán realmente interesantes »

Gon inhalo y se dirigió hacia el mayor

\- Leorio te quejas de mí y la tuya apesta a tus gases y a humedad! - dijo el pequeño tapando su nariz

\- tskjkjjjjjjj - Kurapika bajo la mirada para aguantar la risa tapándose la boca

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – killua no podía parar de reír - Gon jajajajaja no olvides desinfectar tu cara, esa cosa parece radioactiva jajajajajaja

\- GASES?! – Dijo sonrojado – YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS INTESTINALES COMO USTEDES, BOLA DE ·$#€& $%/&($% - grito furioso el mayor

\- Claro que si Leorio, yo los he escuchado aunque son muy silenciosos y discretos pero puedo reconocer ese olor y viene de tus gases

\- … Gon .. eso … es enfermo y asqueroso - dijo killua alejándose de el

« mierda no volveré a hacer nada asqueroso cerca de Gon»

\- JAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAJA – SOLTO UNA RISA FUERTE - lo siento Leorio, no puedo evitarlo- Kurapika rio como nunca

\- Gon… tienes un vello de axila en tu nariz jajajajaja diablos necesito ir al baño o me orinare aquí jajajaja – killua estaba rojo de tanta risa

\- aaaaaa killua quítamelo quítamelo ¡! - dijo Gon desesperado

\- jajajajaja ya por favor paren… sadafasdhgfsdhc mi estómago jajajajajajajaja – el rubio ya ni respirar podía

\- AAAARHG – chilló de enojo- váyanse al diablo todos ustedes -dijo el mayortotalmente avergonzado - me las pagaras GOON!

\- oh... Que cosas - dijo Alluka roja – bueno Gon-chan ahora quiero que tomes la de mi Onii-chan

Gon obedeció

\- mmmm – pensó un momento- la camiseta de killua tiene un aroma dulce, es como un olor a canela, es realmente dulce - dijo algo asombrado

\- Ven? - Dijo el Zoldyck con los brazos detrás de la nuca acompañado de una sonrisa triunfante- yo no transpiro tanto, Gon ya lo comprobó!

\- …. Esto es realmente interesante Gon-chan – dijo Alluka anotando desesperada

\- TRAMPA! – replico el médico- o se pusieron de acuerdo ò sus narices están atrofiadas de tanto que andan juntos – no estaba satisfecho

\- Es lo único que puedo oler, de verdad! – dijo Gon metiendo la camisa en la bolsa

\- Bueno y la de Pika-chan?

Kurapika no estaba nervioso, era el que más tiempo le dedicaba a su higiene personal de los 3, el resultado sería el mismo que el de Leorio

«es obvio que soy el mas limpio »

Gon olio

\- …. – sin comentarios del ojimiel –

\- y bien Gon? - le pregunta killua sin emoción

\- bueno como digo esto…. Huele a queso… más bien a pies

\- QUEEE! - dijo Kurapika histérico y ofendido

\- JAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJA - killua otra vez empezó a morir de risa

\- SOY EL MAS PULCRO DE LOS 4, ES INACEPTABLE ¿Gon yo que te he hecho?! - dijo levantándose de su lugar

\- JAJAAJAJA ya sabíamos que Kurapika era un soquete – rio Leorio

\- jajajajaja Gon eres un epic troll – killua le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

\- Pero Kurapika – rio nervioso - yo solo digo lo que mi nariz siente, no puedo evitar sentir el olor a queso en tu ropa, aaa perdón – dijo el menor inclinando la cabeza

\- GON COMO PUEDO APESTAR A PIES… TU NARIZ ESTA MAL, ESTA MAAAAL! – el Kurta empezaba a dar miedo

\- DFHSHAFGSDA KURA QUESO PIKA JAJAJAJAJAJA– Leorio al fin podía joder a sus amigos luego de ser bulleado con sus gases

Un codazo del rubio se impactó en el estómago del medico

\- aaaa… aggg - *dolor dolor *

\- infantil – exclamo el rubio molesto

\- …. Chicos, ustedes… son únicos, en serio, vamos a calmarnos un poco por que le toca a Pika-san

El Kurta que seguía ofendido por apestar a "queso y pies "tomó la prenda de Gon

\- … CIERTAMENTE… las axilas de Gon están podridas– tapo su nariz – sabes Gon, hay una oferta de 2x1 en desodorante para hombre en el mini-market de la vuelta

\- AAAAAA Otra ves? ¿Que tienen ustedes con mis axilas?, no están tan mal – lloriqueo el Freecss

\- Vez? Como diablos piensas conquistar mujeres si apestas a vago cof cof Ging cof cof - tosió Leorio

\- Realmente heredaste el olor de tu papá – agrego kurapika

\- Ging no huele así! - Dijo algo molesto- EL SI SE BAÑA!

\- o sea que nos estas afirmando que tú no te bañas? - rio Kurapika maliciosamente

\- UUUUUUUUUUH K.O – grito el mayor

\- facepalm – demonios Gon acabas de trolearte a ti mismo eres de lo peor jajajaja ya extrañaba estas estupideces – exclamo el Zoldyck

\- CHICOS CHICOS NO NOS DISTRAIGAMOS! Pika-san y qué opinas de Leorio- Alluka ya comenzaba a perder los estribos

El rubio olio prenda de Leorio

« el señor pedo » pensó killua

« Leorio debería dejar de comer esos Burritos » pensó Gon

\- Solamente puedo sentir olor de colonia masculina, no siento nada malo – comento tranquilo el rubio

\- mmm lo imagine – dijo Alluka emocionada mientras anotaba todo en su libreta

\- Gracias Kurapika, es obvio que eres el más inteligente de todos – su orgullo estaba restaurado

\- Ahora ya no soy kura queso pika para ti verdad? Maldito interesado

\- cof cof novios cof cof - tosió killua

\- NADA DE ESO! – el Kurta se sonroja - Solamente digo que no apesta como ustedes dicen, huele a ese perfume horrible que se pone para " ligar" mujeres

\- Ese "Perfume horrible" ya llevo a muchas mujeres al placer celestial! -refunfuño Leorio

\- DEMONIOS LEORIO NO EMPIECES CON TUS SUCIEDADES, HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES – el Kurta le grito molesto

\- NIÑOS? ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESOS 2 SON NIÑOS? SEGURO YA SE MASTURBAN Y TU DICIENDO QUE SON NIÑOS!

Kurapika le dio un golpe en la cara y lo tiro al suelo

\- Ahora si te pasaste LEORIO, como puedes decir esa clase de cosas, maldito promiscuo

« en la revista de enero explicaron que los hombres empiezan a tocarse su cosita por ahí de los 12 o 13 años y Onii- chan tiene 15 … -mira a su hermano - Onii-chan tu nooo … tu no harías esas cosas, no es propio de ti * traumada* »

« Mierda tenía que abrir la bocaza el pervertido ese, demonios que no lo haga, que no lo haga, – el albino miro al techo suplicando – por favor que no lo haga »

\- Killua .. ¿Qué es masturbar? - preguntó Gon inocente

«CARAJO como odio que me pregunte esas cosas, le romperé la cara a Leorio, ahora si »– pensó killua

\- … ves lo que ocasionas con tus estupideces? - le regaño molesto el rubio

\- AUCH – se soba la cabeza- veras Gon es cuando uno sacude su chorizo muy rápido y…

Golpe en la cabeza de Leorio por Kurapika

\- Leorio YA CALLATE! Demonios me estas… - el bochorno de la situación ponía más molesto el Kurta

\- En el refrigerador hay uno, tengo que sacudirlo rápido y que pasa con el? - Gon ya se estaba levantando para ir por el

\- Gon olvida todo lo que el idiota de Leorio te dice, no necesitas ir por esa cosa a la cocina- Killua deteniendo a Gon

\- MIERDA ustedes son de lo peor, porque demonios no me quede en el hotel Nostrade! Senritsu perdóname por dejarte sola -dijo dramático el Kurta

\- CHICOS CHICOS NOS ESTAMOS DISTRALLENDO, vuelvan todos a sus lugares a Pika- san todavía le queda una prueba mas

Los 4 chicos avergonzados (en especial killua) por ver que la menor de la familia se portaba mejor que todos, tomaron asiento como personas civilizadas * si se les puede decir así *

Kurapika finalizo su parte oliendo la camiseta del Zoldyck

\- este olor me recuerda a un momento de mi infancia – dijo inspirado

\- a tu infancia? - le pregunto Alluka confundida

\- si … cuando era pequeño solía ir todos los domingos en la mañana a pasear con los cerdos, sudaban tanto que tenían este aroma … gracias por recordarme gratos momentos de mi infancia Killua - sonrió el Kurta

\- … - la cara de encabronada de killua se hizo notar - bueno, no puedo tomar en cuenta a alguien que apesta a pies con queso

\- Que no apesto a pies! - exclamo molesto - … ¿Gon que estás haciendo?

Gon había tomado una pequeña cobija que estaba en el sofá y se la amarro alrededor de sus brazos

\- así ya nadie podrá decir que mis axilas apestan - dijo con los brazos totalmente cerrados

Facepalm de los 4

Había sido un largo camino, Alluka no podía estar más sorprendida con sus respuestas, ahora solo faltaba una persona clave y ese era su propio hermano, él podía cambiar muchas cosas en sus resultados

\- Solo falta un integrante más y al fin tendré las esperadas respuestas y ese es mi querido Onii-chan

\- Suspira - supongo que ya era hora que me toque, bien one-chan ¿con quien quieres que empiece?

« mmm esto es realmente difícil, quiero que el sea el primero pero es muy pronto, debo dejar todo en suspenso » empieza con Leorio-san por favor

Killua obedeció

\- Gon tiene razón – miro asqueado – huele a vago de taberna y gases, Alluka esto es una tortura

\- y otra vez con lo mismo, ya les dije que no tengo gases ni nada, DEMONIOS – cruzo los brazos molesto

\- que dices de Kurapika-san? - pregunto Alluka

\- ah? pensé que me pedirías la de Gon - miro confuso a su hermana

\- aaa jejeje - rio nerviosa - es que decidí cambiar un poco el orden, no importa, solo dime lo que opinas de Kuparika-san

Killua olfatea

\- queso con pies, no hay duda!

\- No puedo entender de dónde sacan eso, es realmente estúpido todos los días me lavo los pies y uso talco – afirmo el rubio

«Todo cuadra, ahora solo falta un resultado más... »

\- bueno Onii-chan y que dices de Gon-chan

Killua tomo la camiseta, Gon estaba nervioso

Paso un buen rato

\- Bueno debo ser honesto, tus axilas si huelen un poco Gon, pero no en exceso, de hecho no es un mal olor es ... agradable

\- aaaa – lloriqueo del ojimiel

Y como si hubiera sido poseido por la esencia del Freecss, Killua llevo la prenda de Gon a su nariz una vez más y cerró los ojos, estuvo así por un minuto, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue interrumpido

\- Killua… Killua? ¿Killua te estas drogando con el olor de Gon? – le dijo Leorio

El Zoldyck abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la mirada **WTF** de sus 3 amigos y su hermana, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tiro la prenda poniéndose completamente rojo

\- Solo estaba comprobando bien mi respuesta, dejen de pensar cosas raras BAAAAKAS! – dijo sonrojado

\- cof cof homo cof cof - tosió Leorio

\- hay vas a empezar – comento kurapika irritado

\- Leorio conmigo no te metas yo si te hago llorar - Killua le lanzo una mirada asesina

Gon se mantuvo callado

Alluka miro con ternura a su hermano, no había duda…

«Ahora lo entiendo todo, esto es lo que nunca ibas a decirme por temor… verdad Onii-chan? »

\- Chicos, se preguntaran por que los hice pasar por tanta "tortura"primero que nada debo decir que este fue un experimento de feromonas, me ahorrare la explicación de estas para ir al grano ya sé que no son tontos y todos aquí sabemos lo que son

Gon levanta la mano

\- Alluka-chan yo no se qué son feromonas – exclamo con inocencia

\- Las feromonas son unas sustancias químicas que secretamos con el fin de provocar ciertos comportamientos con otros individuos - explico el medico

\- …. – el humo cerebral empezó a salir de las orejas de Gon

\- Según la edición de mayo, las feromonas son importantes y algo responsables de la atracción por una persona o a la hora de encontrar pareja, el verdadero experimento consistía que 3 hombres y 3 mujeres debía ponerse la misma ropa para dormir por 3 días, luego cada uno debía oler la prenda de los participantes e inconscientemente iban a sentirse atraídos por medio de las feromonas y el instinto, luego con las parejas formadas se planearían unas citas, yo quería hacer la prueba pero no sabía de donde sacar 4 mujeres así que decidí experimentar con ustedes, pensé que tendría resultados totalmente negativos u "obvios" ya que todos son hombres pero fue todo lo contrario – Alluka respiro, tomo aire y volvió a explicar - según la escala de "atracción inconsciente por feromonas e instinto" de **1% al 20%** significa que no son compatibles ni como pareja ni como amigos, **21% al 50%** viene siendo amistad, **51% al 80%** es una amistad bastante especial, más bien una amistad verdadera que podría durar toda la vida y del **81% al 100%** ya implica una situación amorosa:

Gon-chan y Leorio-san llegaron al 72%, Gon-chan y Pika-san llegaron al 67%,

Onii-chan y Leorio-san tienen 58%, Onii-chan y Pika-san obtuvieron 51%

Pero la atracción entre Leorio-san y Pika-san es del 89% cosa que yo realmente no me esperaba, sin embargo la que me dejo totalmente atónita - se sonroja - son los resultados de mi Onii-chan y Gon-chan con 96% de compatibilidad, ahora con estos resultados bastante interesantes supongo que los 4 tienen mucho que hablar por lo tanto los dejo solos - se da la media vuelta - saldré a comprar, mientras pueden sincerarse, hasta luego c: - Alluka sonrió dulcemente y salió de la casa

Los 4 estaban totalmente atónitos, avergonzados y con un enorme rubor en las mejillas, Kurapika tomo su libro y se puso a leer a la altura de su cara para cubrir su sonrojo, Leorio irritado cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda a sus 3 amigos, Killua seguía sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y Gon jugueteaba con sus manos con aparente nerviosismo pero con semblante tranquilo

\- Tks … ese experimento no es 100% seguro, la otra vez en la uni lo explicaron y es una estupidez total, un mito - dijo el mayor con incomodo

\- La clase de notas que se publican en las revistas para adolescentes son totalmente deplorables, me pregunto quién será el idiota que escribe todos los contenidos estúpidos en las revistas, los jóvenes de ahora necesitan literatura real, no contenidos corrientes – agrego el Kurta con bochorno

\- Ahora si… a partir de ahora manejare el dinero de Alluka, no me importa cuánto se queje, no dejare que gaste su dinero en esas idioteces – el Zoldyck estaba furioso

\- Killua…

\- Dime Gon - lo mira

\- Hueles realmente rico – comento con inocencia y con una gran sonrisa

Y el Zoldyck se sonrojo como nunca en toda su vida, tomo la almohada y se cubrió la cara

\- bakaa! Ya deja de decir esas cosas vergonzosas

Gon le regalo una sonrisa

Una joven muchacha caminaba por las calles luminosas de la ciudad rumbo a la repostería a comprar un pastel de zanahoria que planeaba compartir con su ruidosa e interesante familia, tenia una paleta de miel en una mano y una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad incontenible

 _\- Gon-chan… realmente quiero que seas tú, no podría soportar que Onii-chan lleve una chica desconocida a casa…. Y creo que tú tampoco_

 **End**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño y raro one-shot c: ahorita ando escribiendo una historia de varios caps sobre Killugon y Leopika, así que nos leeremos después c:

:3 Gracias por leer !


End file.
